


Forging Bonds at Teatime

by FalconNights



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Not serious in the slightest, Out of Character, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconNights/pseuds/FalconNights
Summary: "It's quite the story, but I'm proud of you, Dimitri. You've come a long way," Claude praised."Undeniable. It seems you've exceeded expectations," the Adrestian Emperor took a sip of her tea."It's true. My path has been dark, but thanks to the professor, I am striving towards a guiding light. My sins cannot be fully washed away, but with enough dedication, I believe I may yet reach redemption as long as I hold true to myself and-"As Dimitri continued, Edelgard leaned towards Claude as slightly as she could. "How'd he die in yours?" She whispered."Angrily. At Gronder," the Alymran king replied."Gronder? How dramatic..." Edelgard said in quiet awe."What about yours?" Claude asked."Tailtean," she replied."Wow, very cool," Claude nodded.ORThe new heroes discuss their routes over tea. Lysithea is there, too.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Forging Bonds at Teatime

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly thing I felt inspired to write. I hope you enjoy it! You can follow me on twitter @FalconNights.

"I did what? To think things were truly so desperate," Edelgard laughed.

"You know, it is a painful memory, but to hear you laugh of it... lessens the sting," Dimitri admitted.

"I can imagine! It's quite the story, but I'm proud of you, Dimitri. You've come a long way," Claude praised.

"Undeniable. It seems you've exceeded expectations," the Adrestian Emperor took a sip of her tea.

"It's true. My path has been dark, but thanks to the professor, I am striving towards a guiding light. My sins cannot be fully washed away, but with enough dedication, I believe I may yet reach redemption as long as I hold true to myself and-"

As Dimitri continued, Edelgard leaned towards Claude as slightly as she could. "How'd he die in yours?" She whispered.

"Angrily. At Gronder," the Alymran king replied.

"Gronder? How dramatic..." Edelgard said in quiet awe.

"What about yours?" Claude asked.

"Tailtean," she replied.

"Wow, very cool," Claude nodded.

"-My father's kingdom is a heavy burden to bear, but I hope that someday I might carry it with the ease that I carry his lance-" Dimitri went on.

"What do you think you did in his?" Edelgard asked.

"Hmmm... Probably ceded the Alliance to him and went home," Claude pondered.

"Is that... did you do that in every world?" She said, taken aback.

"Well, it worked out well for _me_ , so..." He trailed off. 

"-But it is truly my friends I have to thank, who stood by me through even my darkest moments-" Dimitri's rambling was interrupted when the door swung violently open, and Lysithea burst into the room. 

"Sorry-I'm-late-but-I'm-really-hungry-you-have-cakes-right-oh-good!" With no breaths between her words, she began stuffing her face.

"Sit down, please, Lysithea," Edelgard advised with a smile. Dimitri pulled a spare chair to the table and slid it underneath the heir to Ordelia, who sat without missing a beat of gorging herself on the arranged Askran cakes.

"Now, where was I?" Dimitri asked. "Ah, yes-" 

Edelgard shot Claude a look, begging him to change the subject. The Master Tactician shared her desperation, but could only shake his head and mouth, “I don’t know.”

Thinking fast, Edelgard blurted out, "How did you learn Rhea was a dragon?"

Following her lead, Claude answered swiftly. "Saw her turn into one!"

Dimitri blinked. "Dragon?"

Lysithea said something, but her cheeks were stuffed full of cake, so nobody understood her.

"No, I... suppose not. That was a time in my life where I was blind. Even now with this one eye, I can see twice as well as when I was a student at the Officer's Academy-"

"I knew because it was passed down to each Hresvelg heir!" Edelgard proclaimed.

"Wow, that's really interesting, your emperorliness, please continue," Claude said rapidly and robotically.

"Ever since Wilhem and Saint Seiros founded the Hresvelg dynasty, this has been a closely guarded secret-" Edelgard continued, trying to leave no space for Dimitri to steer the conversation back to his long road to redemption.

"Wilhelm and Seiros? Ah, that reminds me!" Dimitri interjected. 

_Fuck,_ Edelgard thought.

"I cannot believe I almost forgot myself, but..." Dimitri's voice was tender and full of melancholy. "You and I are-"

"Siblings by marriage," she finished.

The shock on Dimitri's face caused Claude to fall into a fit of laughter. "But I thought that memory was lost to you. The dagger-"

"I was reminded, Dimitri." Edelgard clenched her teeth, praying he would move past the subject.

"But... how did you learn Anselma was in Faerghus?"

"You told me, Dimitri." Edelgard regretted her choice of words because she knew exactly the next thing he would say. Claude, a step ahead of Edelgard, rested his hands on his wrists while Lysithea finally transitioned to washing down cake with tea.

"When did I-" He started.

"When we _fought_ , Dimitri." Edelgard prayed a silent prayer that the goddess would suddenly barge into the room and interrupt the conversation. 

"We fought? Did... did you kill me?!" Dimitri exclaimed.

Edelgard rolled her eyes. "You killed me!" She argued.

Claude nudged Lysithea and whispered, "Pay attention, this will be funny." 

"That," Dimitri blinked, "that was very complicated."

"Probably not!" Edelgard shouted.

"Ok, look, I really don't want to get into that right now." Dimitri put his hands up.

"But you do want to get into what I had to do?" Edelgard accused.

"Fair, but, truly, my death was necessary for your new Fodlan?" Dimitri failed to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Tempest King," Claude quipped. Dimitri shot him a frown, but the schemer just shrugged. "Edelgard's words, not mine."

"I see..." Dimitri stared into his untouched tea.

Edelgard frowned. "Dimitri..." Her voice was filled with years of regrets, and things left unsaid.

"Then, I shall have to accept two lifetimes of wrongdoing. I shall redouble my efforts to forge a new Fodlan-" Edelgard and Claude locked onto each other, exchanging a frantic series of gestures begging the other halt the Tempest King's advance. Lysithea kept eating cake. "One of compassion, that every soul may-"

The door didn't swing open this time. It exploded. Out from the cloud of dust and smoke floated the Progenitor God herself.

"Would you PLEASE keep it down!?" Sothis begged. "Some of us are trying to SLEEP!"

"It's... noon?" Claude frowned.

Sothis was dragging someone behind her. She tossed them into the room, sending them tumbling to the edge of the table.

"My teacher!" Edelgard called at the same time Dimitri shouted, "Professor!" which was right when Claude exclaimed, "Teach!"

"Control your students!" Sothis shouted. "Or at least... lead them..." Her demeanor softened as the need to yawn overwhelmed her. "Somewhere... else..." The Beginning took her leave, lazily floating back to her room.

"Hello," said Byleth, still on the floor.

"We have a spare seat if you want," Edelgard offered.

"That's okay," said Floor-Byleth. "What were you talking about?"

"About the struggle to clean my hands, so stained in blood that-"


End file.
